


Warm Chocolate

by planetundersiege



Series: THN Winerweek 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Holtcest, Hot Chocolate, Oneshot, Sibling Incest, Wordcount: 100-500, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: THN winterweek event: Day 6: Hot chocolate“Hot chocolate is underrated.”[This is a gift]





	Warm Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holtcest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtcest/gifts).



> This is a gift for the author holtcest

Pidge pressed the remote, and the film began to play. She snuggled up tightly in her warm blanket as she sat close to Matt on the couch. It was dark outside, Snow quickly falling down, following the fierce wind.

 

As the familiar, happy tunes at the start of the Christmas movie filled the room, Pidge leaned forward, and took her warm cup of hot chocolate from the table, and held it with both of her hands, before taking a small sip.

 

As the swallowed, all of her body slowly began to feel warm, and the blanket around her felt twice as cozy. The taste was amazing, nothing beat Christmas times like a regular cup of hot chocolate. Especially when she was beside Matt, just the two of them.

 

“How’s the chocolate?”

 

“Like always, it rules. I forget how good it is and get this shock every single year when it’s season for it again.”

 

Matt chuckled.

 

“Same. Hot chocolate is underrated. It’s perfect on cold, dark, winter days. It makes you forget that this season is actually the worst. We just make it a bit more bearable.”

 

“Heh, yeah. But I also like it because it gives me an excuse to cuddle with you on the couch, and, when I kiss you, your lips taste like chocolate.”


End file.
